Wearable and small form-factor devices with integrated circuit (IC) components such as, for example, dies and sensors are emerging. However, heat removal away from such IC components in wearable or small form-factor devices remains a challenge. Further, traditional packaging may be too large to allow such IC components to be integrated and electrically coupled together in the small form-factor devices.